hypothetical_eventsfandomcom-20200215-history
1854 Atlantic hurricane season (Layten)
The 1854 Atlantic hurricane season was an extremely active and deadly period of the year that favoured the formation of tropical cyclones in the Atlantic, Caribbean Sea and the Gulf of Mexico. The season began on June 1, and ran until November 30, the time of year that delimits the time most Atlantic tropical cyclones develop in any given year. This season began with the discovery of Tropical Storm One on June 26, and ended with the last known position update on Hurricane Eight on November 7. During the season, at least 4,666 people were killed, with the known damages totalling to $2.402 million. Storms Tropical Storm One The first known tropical cyclone of the season was first noted as a minimal tropical storm over the Bay of Campeche on June 26. Most likely the first storm of the season, the system went on to attain a peak intensity of 50 mph before making landfall in Mexico and quickly weakening the next day, before being last noted later the same day over the mountains of central Mexico. No deaths or damages from the system are known. Hurricane Two First noted as a Category 1 hurricane in the central Caribbean Sea, this hurricane went on to attain a peak intensity of 120 mph, making it the first known major hurricane of the season. The system made landfall early on August 5 as a Category 2 hurricane, before rapidly weakening as it moved further inland, being last noted as a moderate tropical storm later that day. 12 people are known to have died in the storm, with an unknown amount of damages also being inflicted as well. Hurricane Three This intense hurricane was first noted northeast of the Lesser Antilles on August 24 as a 60 mph tropical storm, before proceeding to intensify into a hurricane later the same day after moving past the islands. Continuing to the northwest, the hurricane intensified into a major hurricane north of the Dominican Republic the following day, before intensifying further to attain a peak intensity of 140 mph whilst scraping up the northern coast of Cuba. Around this time, a minimum pressure of 937mbar was noted by an American ship that survived the cyclone, before the system began to succumb to land interaction with the mountains of Cuba. Emerging into the Gulf of Mexico, the hurricane hit the Florida Keys as a Category 2, before once again intensifying into a major hurricane and hitting the Big Bend area of Florida as a Category 3 the following day. Once inland, the hurricane slowly weakened, and was last noted about 100 miles to the south of Nova Scotia on August 29. During its life, the system wrought devastating impacts along much of its path, accounting for at least 4,200 deaths, and a least $2.1 million in damages, making it by far the most significant storm of the season as a result. Hurricane Four The second of three intense hurricanes this season, this hurricane was first noted well north of Puerto Rico as a Category 3 hurricane. Proceeding to the west-northwest, the hurricane intensified into the second of 3 Category 3 hurricanes this season as it barraged through the Turks and Caicos Islands and the Bahamas, before attaining a peak intensity of 150 mph, and a minimum pressure of 929mbar. Following peak intensity, the hurricane weakened, and hit Florida early on September 12 as a Category 2 hurricane. Passing over the panhandle, the hurricane weakened to a Category 1, before being noted for the last time later that same day. During its life, the hurricane was responsible for 52 deaths, and $205,000 in damages. Hurricane Five The last of 3 Category 4 hurricanes this season, this hurricane devastated Central America before crossing out into the Eastern Pacific. The system was first noted as it developed into a tropical storm well to the east of the Leeward Islands on September 17. Moving through the islands as a tropical storm, the system intensified into a hurricane the following day, before stalling out as=t Category 2 intensity as it interacted with the mountains of Columbia. After entering the Gulf of Panama, the system once again began to intensify, and peaked with winds of 140 mph, before weakening slightly and making landfall in Nicaragua during September 22, and entering the Eastern Pacific as a Category 1 hurricane later that day. Whilst in the Atlantic, the hurricane caused 205 deaths, and an unknown amount of damages. Tropical Storm Six This deadly tropical storm was first noted in the west-central Caribbean Sea as it formed on October 3. The system went on to attain a peak intensity of 45 mph before making landfall along the Belize/Mexico border. Several hours later, the tropical storm emerged into the Bay of Campeche, before turning to the west, making landfall in Mexico on October 5, and quickly weakened as it moved over mountainous terrains. During its life, the storm was the cause of at leas 154 deaths, and although damages are unknown, it is thought damages ran into the millions of dollars. Hurricane Seven This hurricane was first noted as a strong tropical storm to the north of the Bahamas on October 19. Proceeding to move first north then northeast, it intensified into a hurricane, before hitting North Carolina with peak winds of 80 mph. In addition to this, a minimum pressure of 985mbar was also recorded as well. During the storms life, at least 4 people died, with $97,000 being done in damages. Hurricane Eight The final tropical cyclone of the season, this hurricane was first noted as a strong tropical storm over the west-central Caribbean Sea on November 4, before attaining hurricane intensity early the following day as it began to move towards the west-northwest. The system went on to attain a peak intensity of 85 mph before weakening prior to its landfall along the Belie/Mexico border as a minimal hurricane. After this, the hurricane went on to devastate the same areas hit by Tropical Storm Six, causing a further 39 deaths in the process. Category:Past Events Category:Events in the 1850s Category:Hypothetical Events Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Category:Hypothetical Disasters